


French Girls (And Boys)

by songflightgirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (If that's even a thing), Art, GabePOV, Harlie, M/M, Modeling, Nakedness, Not implied, Outright nakedness, POV Alternating, Sabriel - Freeform, sampov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songflightgirl/pseuds/songflightgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I saw floating around. I queued it and it showed up on my dash today. For some reason it just hit me.  So here ya go. </p><p>Sam models for an art class. A class Gabriel is a member of. I'm sure you see where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Girls (And Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://charliebradburyismylesbianmuse.tumblr.com/post/104422497105/dickspeighetti-imagine-sam-volunteering-to-be-a) is the prompt by the way. Also that's my blog. Feel free to leave your abuse for this silliness there. 
> 
> I am trash and I can't focus on one thing for longer than five minutes. (Like the two OTHER fics I'm supposed to be working on.) But I haven't even looked at anything Sabriel in like...three months. So here's this.
> 
> (Also, yes, I know you don't really sketch on canvas...but just pretend it works okay?)

Hovering at the threshold to the studio Sam can feel his stomach fluttering. 

His anxiety level kicks up a couple notches when he realizes how many people are in the room. He was expecting six or seven tops. He quickly counts them in his head. Eighteen. Eighteen people behind wide canvas laden easels. Eighteen people chatting quietly while setting up pencils and paints around a chaise lounge in the center of the room. Eighteen pairs of eyes that were soon going to be fixed on him. 

A very _naked_ him. 

God, he regrets signing up for this. Why did he think this was a good idea? Sure, he was poor and needed Christmas money. Fifty bucks to sit for an hour had sounded like a good idea at the time. But that was back when he had assumed half the people present wouldn’t be here. Fucking hell, that was before realizes he even recognizes some of them. A redheaded girl from a computer class sitting next to a cute blond guy from biology. Lord, why had he agreed to this? 

Screw the fifty bucks. He can’t do this. He can’t have all these people staring at him. _Naked._

“Mr. Winchester!” he hears from the other side of the room. 

A woman makes her way purposefully across the room towards him. She’s wearing a gray jacket and jeans, both spattered with paints and charcoals. Even her dark hair, twisted up and away from her face has a plethora of colors mixed into it. 

“Professor Caroll?” Sam asks hesitantly.

“Please, Hannah,” she smiles warmly at him. 

He feels a little bit of the tension bleed out of him. She has one of those smiles that makes you feel immediately at ease. He’s still nervous, of course, but she looks casual enough to take some of the pressure off. 

“Oh, you’ll do just fine,” she says giving him a quick once over, “if you come this way you can change in my office. 

Sam makes eye-contact with the redhead, Charlie, that was her name. She turns to whisper something to her neighbor. 

Sam ducks into the office before their recognition can freak him out more. 

 

“Hey, isn’t that that guy you’re always talking about? Sam Winchester?” Charlie murmurs to Gabriel as he digs through his messy bag of supplies. 

“What? Where,” he looks around frantically for the tall hunky man of his not so innocent dreams.

“He just went into Hannah’s office. Do you think he’s modeling today? That should be fun, his proportions would be a change from...Gabe? Gabe, stop strangling your paint.”

Gabriel looks down and sees his hands are covered in bright shiny yellow. 

“Shit,” he mumbles, motioning for one of the tupperware boxes Charlie always has stashed in her supplies. 

“What’s eating you?” Charlie snickers, passing him one while carefully avoiding his hands.

“Laugh it up, Chuckles,” Gabriel mutters, scraping yellow into the plastic container, “at least I’m not crushing on the prof.” 

“Oh don’t tell me the Tricksters got the hots for someone and he hasn’t _done_ anything about it yet? I mean, I’m gay and _I_ could see myself hitting that. I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me,” Charlie has a delighted grin on her face, completely ignoring his jab. 

“Oh, I can pinch you if you like,” Gabriel growls his hand darts out towards her leg, but she dodges. 

“Hey! Don’t get paint on these, they’re new!” 

“And you wore them to art class?” Gabriel gets up and heads for the sink.

“They make my butt look good,” she replies smugly.

Gabriel takes his time washing the yellow off his hands. Even taking a second to splash some cold water on his face. 

_C’mon, Novak, pull it together_ , he thinks furiously to himself, _he’s just a hot guy. You only have one class with him. He doesn't even know you stare at the back of his head all class. He’s just a guy. Who’s going to be naked. In front of you. For an hour._

He slumps back onto his stool next to Charlie. 

“I’m going to die,” he moans piteously, mostly to himself, “this is going to kill me. That fine chunk of man flesh is going to be there for and hour, and I’m supposed to just sit here and quietly try to capture it. This isn’t fair. Not only is it not fair to me, it’s not fair to our subject matter.” 

“You’re gonna be fine,” Charlie says while she arranging her pencils just so, “just think of him as any other model we’ve had. Jo even, but with a dick.”

Gabriel sighs and thunks his head against his canvas. 

He sits up straight again as he hears Hannah speaking. 

“Alright guys, we’ve got a new model today since Jo’s got the flu. His name’s Sam, you can start when he’s settled.” 

Then she turns and speaks directly to Sam who’s towering behind her nervously. 

“Just lay yourself out on the couch there, however you’ll feel most comfortable. They’ll break every fifteen or twenty and you can get up and stretch. Try to get back into the same spot if you can when break’s over, kay? I’ll be in my office if you need anything,” she smiles at him, squeezes his shoulder and goes back into her office. 

The giant moose of a man swallows nervously, a movement tracked by Gabriel, scans the room and reaches for the tie on his robe. 

Gabriel can feel his heart pounding. His eyes are glued on Sam’s hands, which are fumbling at the knot. He knows they shouldn’t be, but he can’t look away. 

Sam finally gets it loose and the robe drops to the floor, revealing hard muscle and smooth tan skin.

 _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!_ Gabe thinks to himself. 

 

Sam slips out of the robe and makes to move to the couch. He doesn’t even have time for his face to flush properly when a shout makes him jump. 

“HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!” 

Sam’s head snaps up and he sees the short blond guy from his biology class fall off his stool and kick over his easel with a bang. The heads of everyone in the room swivel to the guy on the floor who’s staring unabashedly at Sam. 

“Gabriel,” Charlie hisses to the guy, “the hell are you doing?” 

“That wasn’t in my head, was it?” the guy seems surprised to find himself on the floor, but continues to stare at Sam regardless, eyes roving over his body. 

Sam flushes bright red as they make eye contact. 

The guy, Gabriel, finally picked himself up off the floor and Sam takes that as his cue to finally get into position. 

Smirking despite the awkwardness of the situation, he decides to mess with the guy. If he has to be uncomfortable, why shouldn’t at least one other person be uncomfortable too? Especially if it’s a cheeky bastard who doesn’t know when to stop ogling. 

The chaise isn’t long enough for Sam to stretch out on, and he decides to use that to his advantage. He lounges back on his elbows, left leg bent, the foot on the chaise, right leg hanging off the edge. He knows Gabriel has a good view when he hears a sharp intake of breath and the clattering of a brush on the cold cement floor. 

Sam makes eye contact with him again and raises his eyebrow in a challenge. 

Mouthing a few words, he lets himself enjoy Gabriel’s eyes bugging out before he turns his head away. 

 

Gabe just makes out the words Sam mouths to him before he turns away. 

_Draw me like one of your french girls._

Muffling disbelieving giggles he glances at Charlie to see if she noticed, but she’s already deep into the zone, head bobbing slightly to the music from her iPod. 

So, payback foremost in his mind, Gabriel throws himself into the painting. 

 

The first half an hour is over before Sam knows it, but it isn’t until the third break that he makes his way over to Gabriel. He stands on the opposite side of the easel, wrapped once again in the soft white robe. 

They’re alone, Charlie is talking to Hannah in her office about coming in after class for some help. 

“So can I see how I’ve been immortalized?” Sam asks.

“Sorry, Samsquatch, not finished yet. Maybe when I’m done,” Gabriel smirks at him, still dabbing some fine details as he speaks. 

“Come on, I’m the one up there all naked, I should at least get to see how it’s coming,” Sam wheedles. 

Gabriel only smiles wider and waves him away. 

Sam returns to his pose for the remainder of the hour. He thinks he’s going to ask Gabriel out to dinner after this. He’s obviously interested. 

Plus he’s hot. 

Finally Hannah comes out at tells him he’s done for the day.

“Maybe you’d like to come back again sometime?” she asks, “Give our regular girl a break every now and again.”

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind,” he smiles, “that wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be.” 

“I’ll email you our schedule and we’ll work something out, okay?” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Great, go get changed and you can get out of here. I’ve got a student coming in for some help, so I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to clear out.” 

“Sure thing, five minutes.” 

Sam throws his clothes on, rushing so he can catch Gabriel before he leaves. 

But when he pokes his head out, the room is empty except for Charlie. Who winks and then pushes past him into the office. 

The stools are stacked in the corner. All the easels in an adjacent corner, with the exception of one. It’s Gabriel’s if he remembers correctly. 

Curious, he steps around to take a peek at the canvas. 

To his delight, he’s looking at a rather inaccurate depiction of his earlier pose. Most of him was where he remembered, but there were some distinct differences. His left hand was holding a lollipop in his mouth and he was winking at the audience. 

There was a cartoon style thought bubble coming out of his head that said “Gabriel, would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?” 

Underneath him was an equally cartoon-esque self portrait of Gabriel saying “Why, Samoose, I thought you’d never ask.” 

Along the bottom was some still wet paint.

“If you fail to respond, I may be forced to post this drawing on the side of a milk carton in search of you. You may have the original, but I have pictures. -Gabriel Novak” followed by a cell phone number.

Sam left the studio, grinning ear to ear. 

And the fifty bucks? Totally worth it.


End file.
